The Real Thing
by Shakayla
Summary: This is in response to a challenge I was given by my friend, Dorthe, to write a Clarisse and Joseph story that involved Coca Cola we had just visited The World of Coca Cola in Atlanta GA .
1. Coke and a Smile

The Real Thing

Written by: Shakayla

Rating: T

Summary: This is in response to a challenge I was given by my Sweets, Dorthe, to write a Clarisse and Joseph story that involved Coca Cola (we had just visited The World of Coca Cola in Atlanta GA).

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot and Disney own them but man oh man do they have SO much more fun with me. I make no money from this (although I hope to someday make money from writing – just not with these characters – LOL). I don't own Coca-Cola either…just using their beverage and slogans to weave a tale for your enjoyment.

Archive: Queens Chamber and Shakayla's Corner.

* * *

Chapter 1

**C/J**

Queen Clarisse of Genovia sat in the beautiful gardens at her country's consulate in San Francisco, California. She felt an overwhelming sense of relief as the Independence Day Ball had ended well for the Renaldi family line. She exhaled slowly, an uncustomary sigh escaping her lips. She wished that were _all_ she felt. Her life was complicated enough and she didn't need things as bothersome as feelings getting in her way now. Over the years, she had learned to bury her true feelings; only allowing those the public needed or wanted to see to surface. After decades of restraint, it became easier and easier to do. She just didn't think about the emotions she was suppressing – that path had served her well.

Until the last few weeks…

Something about seeing the bright brown eyes, the unruly, curly hair, and the sweet innocence of her only grandchild had started to thaw the icy exterior of her heart in a very subtle and slow way. She might have been able to cope with a slow warming that would gradually allow her to open her heart and mind up to feeling again; but life rarely gave her what she wanted when it came to her private affairs.

She inhaled deeply and slowly, allowing the fragrance of the beautiful roses that surrounded her to infuse her senses and work their calming magic on her troubled heart. The heart that had slowly started to warm had been set afire and all but melted in the intense heat that had emanated from her Head of Security, Joseph Romero. At his touch, she felt warmth spread throughout her body that brought her senses to life. When he spoke to her, in a personal manner, the tones resonated through her mind as though they were orchestrated solely for her listening pleasure. The Wango dance had left her short of breath and her body tingling from his nearness. They had danced together before, on many occasions, that day it was … different.

Then there was last night.

Last night….

She couldn't shake the memory of last night. Her right hand absently caressed the place where his lips had touched her glove on the back of her left hand. It was at that moment that her heart dissolved into pure liquid. Words had failed her and she couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face. He had seen it and had returned the affectionate smile while his eyes smoldered with a primal intent that sent pleasant shivers to her very core.

Absently, she tugged on the neckline of her silk blouse as it seemed entirely too warm for the outside weather now. A blush crept up her body as she recalled the fantasy she had allowed herself to indulge in after Joseph escorted her to her suite. Every fiber of her being had begged her to invite him in to celebrate with a night cap…something – anything to extend the time they spent together. Instead she had touched his cheek through a gloved hand and thanked him for being her Knight in shining armor and rescuing the Renaldi line from the grasp of the Von Trokens. While he may have physically left her alone in her suite, his presence was well seated within her mind and her body craved so much more than having to imagine what his full lips would feel like against her bare skin; the way his deep voice would awaken her soul as he whispered in her ear how much he loved her and wanted her only as a woman – not a Queen; the way it would feel to experience the rush of desire that could only be fueled by his touch.

"Clarisse?" A deep voice broke through her musing, causing her to jump slightly; her face coloring an additional shade of red at being caught daydreaming.

"Are you alright?" He asked when her eyes found his but her voice remained silent. "You look flushed; are you sick?"

She finally found her voice. "No, I'm fine. Just a little warm out here; I didn't' realize the temperature would climb so quickly."

Joseph thought the afternoon air felt pleasant, but refrained from saying so. "Would you like something cold to drink?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Joseph."

His hand reached out and touched her cheek as she often did to him. His purpose was two-fold: One, he wanted to make sure she wasn't running a fever as her face appeared unusually red; and two, he felt an unbearable need to touch her satiny soft skin. He knew how it felt from the dances they had shared together in the past; but lately he had been wondering…in vivid detail…what each precious inch of her flesh would feel like under his touch. The area his hand covered now was soft as a rose petal – testament to the rigorous treatment she insisted on following for as part of her beauty regimen. It was warm to the touch; but not feverish. He noticed that her eyes closed the moment his hand grazed her cheek. He silently prayed that was a gesture of acceptance rather than disgust. He reluctantly pulled his hand away, letting his fingertips graze the soft skin as long as possible to not lose the contact.

Her eyes remained closed.

Joseph took one last look at her beautiful face and then left her to find suitable refreshment.

**C/J**

Clarisse had kept her eyes closed wanting to memorize the touch of his fingers and palm against her. She also was afraid she wouldn't be able to mask the desire that she knew would plainly be displayed in the blue depths of her eyes. Her grandmother had always reminded her that the eyes were the windows to one's soul. And Clarisse knew, without a doubt, that her soul longed to be closer to Joseph. Closer emotionally, mentally, and physically. She also knew, without a doubt, that she had no choice but to deny her soul its mate.

The feel of cool aluminum against her cheek caused her to jump. "Whatever in the world is that?!"

Joseph couldn't help his laughter at her shocked expression. She had looked so pensive and sad, he had wanted to bring her out of whatever abyss she had cast herself in and just make her smile and enjoy life for just a while without the worries of a nation pressing down on her. "This, my dear Queen, is what American's refer to as Coca-Cola."

"I beg your pardon? Coca-Cola? I suppose I was expecting tea or even ice water."

"When in America – do as the American's do. Your Granddaughter asked the Chef to keep some of these for her – something about a Coke and a smile. I believe it is one of their slogans." His hand covered hers as it rested very properly on her thigh. "You need to smile. After the success of the last twenty four hours, I'm unsure why you are so distressed, my Queen."

Clarisse decided avoidance was the best policy to follow at the moment. She forced a small smile and replied, "So I drink this Coke and it will make me smile?"

He realized at once what she was doing and decided to indulge her. "Of course, the American's never lie!" He gestured grandly as he made the proclamation.

His words generated a genuine smile and she chuckled. "Of course not…never."

"See it's already working and you haven't even opened the can yet."

A moment later, the can was opened, the distinctive sound of the carbonation being released sounded crisp, clean and refreshing. "Where are the glasses?" Clarisse asked.

"We're going for the American experience, here. We are drinking it from the can." Joseph offered, a slight smile on his face as he raised his can as if he were toasting the moment.

"You have got to be kidding."

"I never kid, Your Majesty." He put his best 'sad puppy dog' look on his face. "Please just try."

She sighed. "Oh alright; but only if you promise to bring me tea if I don't like it."

"I wish only to serve you."

Clarisse looked up quickly as the tone in his voice seemed decidedly not playful. It was more…what word was she looking for? Husky? It certainly had an effect on her. She felt the heat in her body begin to rise again. His eyes were dark and they held hers, silently saying what he could not bring himself to verbalize at the moment. Clarisse held his gaze as she lifted the can to her lips and drank. The mood was broken as she sputtered slightly before starting to laugh. Her hand went to her mouth and her eyes sparkled in a cross between bewilderment and amusement.

"What is it?" Joseph smiled broadly at her reaction.

"The bubbles…they tickled my nose." She laughed.

Joseph couldn't help himself. She looked totally adorable, with a child-like innocence in her eyes at the unexpected reaction. He reached out and touched the faint laugh lines at the corner of her eyes and whispered. "See – a Coke and a smile." His finger slowly traced her cheek bone and her jaw-line as he drank in her beauty.

"Joseph…I…" She whispered.

"I know…" He whispered in reply.

His eyes continued to hold hers as he added. "I think you should know that Coke has another slogan." He sat down beside her and his hand cupped her cheek, his face mere inches away from hers.

"What is that?"

"Coke – it's the real thing. Clarisse, I want you to know that how I feel about you is the real thing. What is between us is the real thing."

Clarisse couldn't breathe. His masculinity surrounded her in a subtle, yet powerful manner. It infused every pore of her being and brought those long forgotten sensations to the surface again. The air around them was charged with electricity and her muscles cried out to move towards him just an inkling so he would know the intensity of her desire to kiss him.

Joseph could feel her pulse race under his touch. Her perfume was subtle but the vibes she was giving off filled the air with a tangible essence that just begged to be consumed. And make no mistake, every fiber of his being wanted to consume her, starting with those luscious wet lips. He knew they would be like silk to touch and their fullness would meld with his demanding mouth, giving and taking in turn until she would reduce him to nothing more than a pool of desire for her to drink in.

The invisible cords of tension pulled them closer and closer until…

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte's voice called out from about twenty feet away.

The cords snapped like a vine caught in the cold steel grip of the gardener's blade. Clarisse pulled away hastily and stood, the red hue returning to her face in full force. She tried to find her voice, but was unsuccessful. Her eyes were riveted to Joseph's as she watched a myriad of emotions play across his face for an audience of one – for her. His voice was absent as well; but it didn't matter as Charlotte found them only moments later.

"There you are! The Princess has arrived and…" her words fell away as she caught the tension between her Queen and Joseph. She realized, an instant too late, that she must have interrupted something. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, you were in the middle of something. I can keep the Princess busy until you've finished." Inwardly she cringed at how that must have sounded; but it was the best she could do on such short notice.

Hearing Charlotte's voice finally snapped her out of the spell she had been under. She gave one last longing look to Joseph before turning her attention fully to Charlotte. She forced a smile and offered. "Nonsense. Joseph and I were just having some refreshments…a Coca Cola, I believe. I'll be happy to visit with my Granddaughter."

Joseph picked up the Coke cans and followed a safe distance behind. It was going to be a long day and he had no idea how Clarisse would react when she finally had time to consider what had just almost happened.

**C/J**


	2. Is there a Future for Us?

Thank you to those who read and reviewed - it is much appreciated! Without further ado, the next installment. All disclaimers from the first chapter still apply.

* * *

Chapter 2

Clarisse was Queen of Genovia; but she was also the queen of avoidance. She never employed delay tactics in her professional environment, but she found it to be highly useful in her personal life. Avoid dealing with your feelings long enough and they will become buried under the duties and responsibilities from other areas of her life. Avoid those who make you uncomfortable and relationships will be easier. The problem was that no matter how many times she avoided dealing with her feelings for Joseph, they always surfaced again; rearing their proud head strong and high, determined not to be quashed in favor of the easy route. Her final problem? Joseph was her head of security – she definitely couldn't avoid him. Nor, if the truth be told, did she want to. He was her best friend.

Clarisse looked down at the plush carpet to see if she had worn a path in it from all of the pacing she had done this evening. Amelia had, thankfully, given her a reason to avoid any alone time with Joseph the rest of the day. After Amelia left, she had been able to beg off early claiming she needed her rest as she had a meeting with the American Ambassador first thing in the morning to discuss security and other matters regarding the new found Princess of Genovia. The ambassador had agreed to coordinate efforts, with the exception of personal security, for the Princess. Clarisse had insisted that a member of Joseph's team be Mia's bodyguard.

Deciding it was time to try to get to bed, Clarisse carefully removed the pale blue silk robe over her pajamas. She caught a look at herself in the mirror and wondered if she would ever have the opportunity or need to wear some of the beautiful nightgowns that adorned her wardrobe. After King Rupert, may he rest in peace, passed away, she had not felt the need to "dress up" for bed. After all, who would see it?

The covers were pulled back and she lay on top of them, one arm bent to rest a hand on her torso while the other bent to rest across her forehead. She exhaled slowly…it was going to be a long night.

**C/J**

Joseph splashed cold water on his face and then brushed his teeth. He had to give her credit; she had done an admirable job today of avoiding being alone with him or allowing him to try to pick up where they left off. Charlotte had been very quiet for most of the day. She seemed embarrassed either that she had caught them or that she had interrupted them. He wasn't sure which.

He stared hard at his reflection in the mirror. "Who are you kidding, old man? She is the most beautiful woman you've ever laid eyes on and you are…" He sighed. "Her bodyguard." Not for the first time did he consider the irony of the situation. The main focus of his job was her body and he wanted nothing more than to make her body the main focus of his personal life as well. He knew that he was classified as fairly handsome by most women's standards, but this wasn't just "any" woman. Her beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin dotted with freckles and long legs made her the most amazing woman he had ever seen. The queen of his country, his heart and his soul.

The light was turned off and he lay down in the bed, both hands tucked behind his head. He exhaled slowly…it was going to be a long night.

**C/J**

Joseph had been laying there about an hour just staring into space waiting for sleep to come when he heard the small knock. A quick glance at the clock told him it was only 11 pm. Late, but not too late. The odd thing was that it didn't seem to be coming from the front door. The only other entrance into his room was…but it couldn't be! Could it? Only one other person had access to that door…Clarisse.

He hopped out of bed and moved to the door of the "closet" that provided the illusion to cover the entrance from the secret corridor between their suites. In his haste, he didn't even throw on his robe; he didn't want to keep her waiting. He opened the door. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry, it took me a minute to realize where the knocking was coming from."

Clarisse stepped through the door as he gestured for her to come in. She had tossed and turned until she knew she had to do something…she just wasn't sure what yet; but knew it involved coming to see him. She smiled. "Joseph, it's eleven o'clock at night and I'm in my pajamas, I think 'Your Majesty' may be a little much, don't you?"

He couldn't help the grin that emerged on his face. "Of course, Clarisse." Though he acquiesced on her name, he immediately fell into his professional role; he didn't want to let himself believe it could be for any other possible reason she might be there. "Is everything alright? Is something wrong with the Princess?"

His verbal line of questioning was stopped cold in its tracks when she lifted her hand to rest on his cheek. "Neither I nor my granddaughter are in need of your services as head of security at the moment."

The atmosphere in the room changed at her words. His voice dropped to a much deeper resonance. "Clarisse?"

As a woman, she had rarely allowed herself the luxury of looking at other men. From the time she was old enough to even begin to do those types of things, she had been betrothed. There had been no need to 'window shop', her selection had been made and the purchase price paid. She suddenly realized that Joseph was bare-chested and she allowed herself a moment to simply look. His chest was muscled and still well defined; the result of years of physical training and exercise. The years appeared to have been kind to him. The skin was smooth and sprinkled with sparse hairs that matched the fringe of gray that circled his head. She fought the urge to let her hand slip from his cheek and let her fingers run over the tempting expanse of flesh.

Joseph watched her looking at him. It had been a while since he had been witness to such an open display of appreciation and there was not one bone in his body that wanted her to stop. His breath caught as she took her free hand and clasped one of his that had been hanging useless at his side. She lifted it and slipped it inside the vee of her pajama top until it covered her heart. He could feel the beat quicken in response to his touch; he was certain his had stopped. She whispered. "What I feel for you is the real thing as well."

Clarisse let her hand slip from his cheek until it came to rest over his heart. He mimicked her move by covering the hand with his so that both of their hands were joined over each other's heart. The connection felt as strong as if they had been bound together with chains. Her eyes found his; they were filled with a mixture of emotions that ranged from love, desire and uncertainty. "While I am sure of my feelings, I am not sure how or even if this will work. I am unsure of what to do next." She admitted.

There were a million things Joseph knew he could say, but only one phrase was spoken. "Kiss me."

She grinned a half smile. "I beg your pardon?"

"You said you were unsure of what to do next; I was simply answering."

He felt her heart beat increase again, as fast as a butterfly flutters its wings as it tries to soar to safety from the unknowing hands of a curious child. Before she could change her mind, he moved slowly, but deliberately, towards her. Clarisse licked her lips in anticipation and was surprised by the gentleness of his touch. There was a soft pressure as his lips melded with hers, satin gliding against silk as his lips moved slowly over hers in a leisurely pace…exploring, tasting, just giving enough to invite her to deepen the kiss.

Joseph sensed the change – the slight parting of her lips; an invitation to a new dance. A dance he had dreamed of so many nights, it seemed his constant companion. If this wasn't real, he wasn't even sure that he cared. All he knew at this moment was the feel of her warm flesh under his hand and the feel of hers against his rapidly beating heart. His tongue gently traced the fullness of her lips and was rewarded with a soft moan that escaped from the back of her throat. Instinct took over as he angled his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss until there were no longer two bodies, only one heart beating in tandem with the connection their bodies had formed.

They tasted and experimented with the kiss until breathless they pulled apart. Their hands remained joined over their hearts and their foreheads touched as they leaned on each other for strength. Clarisse whispered, "So that's what it can be like…when it's the real thing."

"Definitely better than a Coca Cola to bring a smile to my face."

Clarisse wanted to stay; but knew she had to go. "I should go."

"I know."

"I don't want to."

"I don't want you to either."

"We have to be careful about this, Joseph. There is far more at stake than just the feelings we have for each other – real or not."

"So there is a future for us?"

Clarisse pulled back a bit and let her hand drift across his chest as she had yearned to do just a short while ago. She loved the play of muscles beneath the tanned skin and the hitch in his breath as she explored. When her eyes found his, they were the deepest cerulean he had ever seen, colored with the pure evidence of the desire she held for him. Her voice was nothing more than a husky whisper, a sound he had never heard emerge from her lips, but instinctively knew that he would move heaven and earth to hear her speak like that to him again. "Most definitely."

**C/J**


	3. Not Like This

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed!

This chapter is short - but important to the story - so hang in there with me, ok?!

* * *

Chapter 3

Joseph looked down at the still frame that he held close against his chest. He could only see her features in profile; her face devoid of the intense emotion she had displayed less than an hour ago. It was almost as if she were sleeping, but he knew that was not the case as the movement of her chest as she breathed and the tenseness in her body did not reflect that rest had been granted. The arm under her had fallen asleep, but he refused to move. He would not be the one to break their connection; the one responsible for disturbing her now that she had sought him out.

As if she sensed his intense scrutiny, she adjusted her body; her eyes finding his. The normally crystal blue eyes were clouded with a myriad of emotions - some of which he could name, others…he could not. She closed the distance between them as her lips found his in a demanding kiss; a kiss that rocked him to his very core. The sensation of a thousand needles pricking his arm as it started to come back to life joined with the pounding of his heart as blood coursed through his veins at this aggressive display from his Queen.

He knew he should stop her. His brain knew that this could only end badly, it was his heart he was having a hard time convincing. But the heart did things for reasons that reason did not understand. The desires of his heart won out momentarily and he returned the kiss - giving as equally as she. Their mouths moved across each other and spoke of emotions that, once unleashed, were very hard to control until they had been allowed to travel their due course.

Her hand slipped under his robe, moving it until she could press her body against his bare flesh. Slowly the feel of her dress, damp against his skin, registered in his clouded brain…it was enough. He pulled away. Her eyes opened and found his, the tears were gone; but the questions remained.

"We can't do this – not like this. It isn't right. It isn't real."

**C/J**


	4. Crisp Taste that Deeply Satisfies

Thanks to those of you who stayed with me. Into every story a little angst must come (that would be chapter 3) but now we're certainly moving away from that in chapter 4. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Joseph forced his eyes open, the full moon streaming through the window casting a beam of light across the otherwise dark room. His eyes darted to the dimly lit digital clock on his dresser at the other side of his suite – 2 a.m. His dream had forced him awake. It was more than a dream, really – more like a nightmare, reliving the night they had buried Philippe. His Queen, his Clarisse had sought him out and unleashed her pain and grief while he could do little more than hold her. But that night, the kiss they had shared was for the wrong reasons. The emotions were conflicted, confused…weren't real. Well, perhaps they were real, but surrounded by the all consuming grief of losing a child, the feelings of affection and even love she harbored for him at that moment had to take a back seat.

But this time…it was different.

He focused on the warmth he felt and the distinctive and unusual heaviness on his chest. He smiled slightly as he realized that for the first time, in what seemed like forever, he wasn't alone in his bed. The scent of lavender filled his senses…Clarisse.

His fingertips slowly caressed her back, remembering the way he had paid homage to each of the freckles that adorned the creamy expanse of skin. Hearing the satisfied sigh from her sleeping form, he thought back to the moment she arrived in his suite a couple hours ago.

_The knock was quiet, but steady. Joseph recognized it instantly this time and was at the secret door in a matter of seconds. Remembering her admonishment from before, he avoided the use of her title. "Clarisse – is everything alright?"_

_The tension…a strong emotional and sexual tension, had been building between them since that night in his suite a couple of days ago. Final meetings and preparations for the return back to Genovia were being made and that had left little time to pursue any personal matters that had started to develop between the two of them. That, along with the uncertainty of how they were going to manage a relationship in the utmost of secrecy that would be required, still nagged at the fringes of an otherwise promising future._

_Clarisse smiled widely and revealed two cans of Coca Cola from behind her back. "It was rather warm and I thought a refreshing beverage would be nice and even better if I shared it with a friend. Care to join me?"_

_Joseph tried to focus on the red cans that must have been resting in ice as droplets of condensation covered their surface, glistening in the soft glow of his bedside lamp. Instead, his vision was drawn to the midnight blue satin robe that his Queen was clad in. While his eyes_ _were drinking in the beauty she radiated, his mind was racing to explore the options of what lie beneath the satin covering._

"_Joseph?"_

_He tore his eyes away from her robe and forced them to focus on the blue of her eyes. "It does seem rather warm in here." He could have sworn that a slight blush covered her porcelain features as she knew he understood the game they were playing._

_Clarisse wasn't sure how she felt under the unrelenting and unmasked heat of his gaze. A part of her was embarrassed; but a bigger part felt emboldened by the appreciation and desire she found in his sapphire depths. She expelled the small breath that she had been holding. He knew why she was here and he wasn't discouraging, disappointing, or dissuading. So far – so good. She smiled demurely and handed him one of the cold beverages._

"_What no glasses?" He teased._

"_Straight from the can, Mister – just like you taught me."_

_Mutual laughter filled the room before a tense silence overcame them. Joseph knew she had taken the first and most important step by coming to his suite this evening. Now it was his turn. "I'm sure there is much that we could teach each other – things both of us have long forgotten, buried deep within the shadows just waiting for the right opportunity to be called into service again."_

_Clarisse's only response was a subconscious licking of her lips. Her voice was caught in her throat and her eyes locked with his as she allowed him to set the beverage down before taking her hand and leading them the few steps necessary toward the bed. She was nervous – it seemed he was moving very quickly. She forced herself to take a calming breath. She trusted Joseph with everything, with her very life. She could certainly trust him to set an appropriate pace._

_Joseph sat on the edge of the bed and guided her to stand between his knees. He never broke eye contact; his hands held hers as his thumbs gently caressed them. "Are you still warm?" He whispered._

"_Very." Came the whispered reply._

_He lifted her hands and turned them so he could place a gentle kiss on her inner wrists. His lips remained close to the skin allowing him not only to infuse his senses with the gentle fragrance of her bath oils, but also the strong pulse that beat just below the surface. Her hands were released as his moved towards the loose knot securing the belt of her robe. His eyes found hers once again, searching for any signs of regret or a change of heart – he found none._

_As Joseph's hands went to her belt, she made a decision. She stopped his hands and waited for his eyes to find hers._

"_Clarisse?"_

_She gave him a small, reassuring smile. "It's been so long since I've had any reason to wear something of this nature. Will you allow me to do this for you?"_

_Joseph's heart resumed beating. "I would be honored."_

_He released her hands and watched, mesmerized as she took a few steps backwards. Apparently she was delving into the shadows in order to give him a gift and teach him a thing or two as well. With deft fingers that belied the nervousness she was feeling, she slowly undid the knot allowing the gap in the material to widen as the ends fell from their joined position. Her right hand slowly skimmed down the edge of the material until the creamy expanse of a long, well defined leg came into view._

_She definitely had his attention now._

_She repeated the action on the other side providing him a better view of her thighs than he ever thought he would be privileged to witness. "Merde." He whispered. Before he could get too lost in thoughts of those dancers legs moving in time with him, his attention was drawn upward as she gracefully let the garment slip from her shoulders to form a pool of satin at her feet._

_The garment was simple elegance. Midnight blue satin hugged her frame in all the right places. The neckline plunged below her ample cleavage; but provided enough support to lift and enhance. Each strap was composed of a half inch strip of the finest Genovian lace that had been dyed to match the color of the gown. The skirt fell to mid-thigh and was adorned with more of the delicate lace. Joseph made no attempt to disguise his slow perusal of her body from the painted toes to the short blonde tresses that framed her head like the halo of an angel and every graceful inch in between._

"_Beautiful."_

_Her head tilted in acknowledgement of the sincere and heartfelt compliment. "Dance with me?"_

_He did not need to be asked twice. Any plans he had for the seduction of his Queen could wait. The thought of her in his arms, dressed like that, was more than enough incentive for a delay in his objective. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his dance space._

_Though they had danced together on countless occasions, this dance was enriched with the prospect of dreams fulfilled and futures promised. Regardless of what happened when they returned to Genovia where the ever watchful eye of the press and well-meaning citizens of Genovia were upon them, they would have tonight. "What is your pleasure, my dear?"_

_She turned in his embrace, placing her left hand in his and her right on her stomach. Her face turned toward his. "I wish to Wango."_

_Joseph gently squeezed her clasped hand in agreement. Rather than resting his hand in the center of her back, he let it drift lower to the small of her back. The placement allowed him to feel each sway of her hips which lent itself to the more intimate setting they had created._

_They heard the music in their heads as they began to move – a fluidic motion that spoke of a connection that ran deeper than either cared to admit. The movements were more sensual…designed to bring the passion residing just below the surface out into the open where it could be fully experienced and enjoyed. _

_She turned in his embrace as they continued to move to the music. She made the twirl away from and back into this arms. This time rather than continuing the movements, she gave in to the impulse to kiss him as she had wanted to the day of Mia's dance lesson. There was no preamble, no hesitation – only the desire to be as close to him as possible and to experience the sweetness of his kiss once again._

_Their bodies were just barely touching…but it was enough. Her kisses were addictive and Joseph knew that he could never get enough of her. Her scent, her touch, her smile…her everything. She angled her head to deepen the kiss; his heart was racing and blood was pulsing through his veins. He needed to take back some control before this night ended well before he had had his fill of her. _

_Clarisse felt Joseph release her hands and step away slightly before returning his hand to its possessive resting place on her lower back. He gently guided her back towards the bed where they resumed their former positions with him sitting on the bed and her standing between his knees. His hands skimmed along her thighs and over the material._

_Large, capable hands skimmed upwards until they rested comfortably between her arms on each side of her body. His thumbs circled outwards, gently caressing in a whisper- like touch that left her body craving more._

_Clarisse let out an involuntary pleasant shudder as her body was being reawakened to sensations long hidden deep within the innermost parts of her soul. She had believed that her heart would never again experience the joy that came from feeling truly loved nor the awakening of her body as it was introduced once more to pleasure. The slow, methodical torment that Joseph was exposing her to was almost more than she could bear. She could feel the silk of his lounge pants pressing against her outer thighs; his capable hands generating a heat in her that was building at a slow, but steady rate; and those sultry, desire-laden eyes watching her every movement. _

_He was certain he had died and gone to heaven. His angel was here, standing only inches in front of him. The invisible web that had trapped them seemingly an eternity ago had them ensnared once again. The tension was building so enticingly slow that they were both savoring the anticipation yet yearning for more. As if their souls were connected on the same wavelength, they moved in tandem into each other's embrace – giving and receiving pleasure._

_Clarisse was finding it harder and harder to remain standing as her legs were losing their will to hold her upright. His attentions sent waves of pleasure that spiked throughout her body causing it to arch further into him while her nails embedded in his back holding him close. "Joseph, please…I fear I can't stand much longer."_

_He reluctantly pulled away from her, but only because he wanted her to be lying next to him on his bed. His hands moved back to her thighs and then started to move upwards again. This time, though, he slipped his hands under the garment, slowly lifting. He closed his eyes to focus on the feel of the well defined, shapely thighs…compliments of years in high heels. His journey continued over the generous curve of her bottom to the small of her back, the arch of her back and the gentle softness of her sides. She lifted her arms as he stood, allowing him the final permission to remove the garment. The alluring gown was tossed aside without a second thought as he opened his eyes to see the precious gift he had just revealed. "Breathtaking."_

_Their lips met again as their bodies enjoyed the feel of flesh against flesh as arms embraced – touching, exploring, discovering each other for the first time. Clarisse let her fingers fan out across his shoulders, moving slowly down his back, enjoying the muscles rippling just below the surface in response to her touch. As she continued her journey, she traced the indentation at the small of his back before letting her fingers slip under the waistband of his pants to cup his bottom. Their bodies were so close that she could feel his breath catch at her bold caress._

_Moments later their garments discarded, Joseph lifted her in his arms and placed her gently on the bed. He took a moment to memorize the way she looked against the dark, rich colors of his bedspread. Her fair skin framed in the darkness created quite the visual. Her arms fell to their usual places – one above her head, the other resting across her torso. Joseph could see the freckles that disappeared below her neckline when she was clothed and reminded him of a promise he had made to himself months ago; the promise that, if ever given the opportunity, he wanted to kiss every freckle that adorned her body. "Would you do something for me?" He asked softly._

_Seeing the love and adoration in his eyes, she couldn't refuse him. "Anything." She answered._

"_Roll over?"_

_She didn't know what he had planned, but her curiosity was piqued. She rolled onto her stomach and pulled a pillow under her head, adjusting her head sideways so she could watch Joseph. He started on her shoulders, placing soft kisses over every inch of her back. As he moved lower, his fingers delicately played across the area his lips had just anointed. His ministrations relaxed her and excited her at the same time. With each brush of his soft lips against her skin, she could feel the coil inside of her start to tighten. Pleasure endorphins were slowly being released through her heated blood._

_Joseph was nearing the base of her spine. He was certain there weren't any freckles that low on her back but had enjoyed exploring the soft, silky surface. He grew bolder with each satisfied murmur he heard coming from his beloved. While he could have spent hours kissing her, there was more that he wanted to experience before they moved too far. He gently guided her onto her back, his lips instantly finding hers again. Grateful to be an active participant again, Clarisse held his head to hers as she deepened the kiss; her tongue exploring the warm depths of his mouth, her tongue brushing against his – tasting and being tasted. _

_Breathless, they pulled apart for air. Joseph noticed the cans of Coke on the nightstand. He reached for a can and enjoyed a few sips of the still cold liquid. Before Clarisse could realize what he was doing, he poured a small amount of the dark liquid into her belly button; the cold liquid causing a sharp intake of her breath. That was quickly followed by a slow exhale as Joseph's tongue quickly lapped up the beverage. He lifted up slightly and smiled. "In 1959, their slogan was – 'Cold, Crisp taste that deeply satisfies.' I think I want to test that theory fully."_

_Clarisse watched as he poured another small amount and then resumed consuming the beverage from the small "cup" her body offered. She had never experienced anything quite like this before. Joseph was enjoying himself as well. His time with her had been unlike anything he had experienced before. Truth be told, he was torn. On one side, he wanted this night to never end as he had no reassurances it would ever happen again. Oh he knew she loved him and wanted to be with him; but her desires and wishes had to come far behind that of a nation that depended on her and the image they had come to expect from their monarchs. On the other side, he was merely a human. A human who had not made love to a woman in many years and perhaps never to a woman who captivated his entire being as much as Clarisse did. He didn't want to disappoint her._

_Any decision regarding when to move things forward was removed when she whispered, "Make love to me, Joseph."_

_Its role in the night complete, the can was placed back on the nightstand and then full attention was given to each other again. The kiss this time was one filled with need and the unfulfilled desire to be totally consumed by the other. Their bodies had been literally coming to life again and now demanded that this course of action be finished. _

_Using his arms, he rose up slightly, and softly declared his feelings. "I love you."_

_Her hand cupped his cheek. "And I love you."_

_Hearing her admission spoken for the first time unleashed the primal instinct of man to claim, possess and hold onto what belonged to him. No matter what the future held, she loved him and had told him so – there was nothing on earth that he had wanted more. They made love as two souls finding their way home. Each touch, each kiss, each physical connection spoke of the deep and real feelings that they held for each other. _

_Joseph held her close in the afterglow of their lovemaking. There was a quiet contentment that rested between them. There were no assurances for tomorrow – they would walk that path when they came to it. For tonight, though, they had each other and the hope that someday the love they shared could be brought out of the shadows._


	5. Always Coca Cola

_Thank you all for your wonderful review and comments - they are greatly appreciated and feed my writer's soul!!_

_Below is what will be the final chapter (maybe - lol) at least for now. The muse is toying with some ideas for future chapters; but I have another Princess Diaries story that I'm co-writing and an idea for a Voyager story percolating as well._

_Enjoy!!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5_

Clarisse stirred slightly in his arms. She looked up at the man who now shared not only her heart and soul, but her body as well. "Hello."

He kissed her forehead. "Hello."

"Did you sleep any?" She asked.

"With a beautiful woman in my arms, how could I not?" He opted against mentioning the dream.

"I wish I could stay all night with you." She admitted.

"I know you can't."

There was a long silence as they both contemplated the implications of what had transpired between them along with what that could possibly mean for them in the future. Finally Clarisse turned in his arms and kissed him as her hand slowly threaded through the sparse hairs on his chest. She could get used to spending the nights in his arms. She broke the kiss and looked down at his face in the fading moonlight. "Penny for your thoughts."

Joseph's hand tangled in her hair and pulled her back into the kiss. He loved the feel of her soft curves as they melded into his masculine frame. There was something utterly perfect about how their bodies fit together. This close he could feel her chest expand and contract as she drew each breath; could feel each vibration as she murmured her pleasure; and the increase in the beating of her heart. He ended the kiss with a slight tugging on her lower lips. "I have only two thoughts at the moment. Shall I receive a penny for each?"

Her smile radiated. "You drive a hard bargain, but I'll agree to your terms."

Joseph gave her a quick kiss before answering. "First, I'm thinking about how much I want to make love to you again." To emphasize his point, he let his hand slide down her back and over the curve of her bottom.

Before she could answer, he continued. "And, second, I was thinking I'd like to buy the world a Coke."

He could feel her merriment at his statement rumble through her body. "Why is that so funny, my dear?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"It is yet another of the slogans from Coca Cola. There was a commercial where they were singing that they'd like to buy the world a coke to bring happiness to everyone. When I think about how much happiness that beverage has brought about over the past few days and hours," he added thinking about consuming the beverage from her body. "I just want others to experience that same type of happiness by experiencing the real thing."

Clarisse's heart was full. Full of love for the man that she knew loved her so intensely; full of gratitude for this brief reprieve that fate had given her from a duty filled life; and anxiety over what the future would bring for them. Her hand caressed his face with all the tenderness she felt deep in her soul for him. She whispered. "I may not be able to stay the night; but I can stay a bit longer." In further answer, she moved so that her body completely covered his.

Joseph's hands slid over her body, pulling her as close as possible. Clarisse demonstrated her affection by anointing him with kisses. Tender, moist lips touched his forehead, his eyelids, even the tip of his nose. His breath caught when she nipped his earlobe before sucking it into her mouth; her uttered "mmmm" was a full, rich sound that resonated into his mind – a sound he wanted to never forget. "Clarisse…" He wasn't sure if it was a plea to stop or to continue.

Clarisse moved lower, enjoying the way the whiskers from his mustache and goatee felt against her lips. Nestled in the middle, she found the softness of his mouth…a mouth she had come to fully appreciate in the past few hours. Her tongue traced the fullness of his lips before gently demanding entrance into the warm cavern. Their tongues battled for dominance as the kiss deepened; bodies moving together in an effort to increase their touch as much as possible. Clarisse broke the kiss, her breathing was labored and her voice low and husky. "Give me your hands, Joseph."

Although he hated to stop caressing her, he complied without question, something about her tone made him believe it would be in his best benefit to comply. There was a fleeting thought that made him smile inwardly. '_Who was he kidding? He would follow her command even if it led him to certain death.' There was something about this woman that had held him captive to her from the first time he had laid eyes on her._ He let his hands skim up her body before bringing them to rest on either side of his head.

She clasped his hands in hers and raised them above his head and then resumed the kiss with the same intensity at which it had been stopped. Unable to use his hands, he devoted himself fully to the kiss to show his love and adoration. The kiss was passionate and filled with need. The need to make up for the time lost in the past - the time they weren't sure they would have in the future; the need that suffused your entire being in the desire to be fully possessed by another; and the need to quench the growing fire deep within one's soul.

Joseph lost himself completely in the feel of her kiss branding his soul as her body moved suggestively against his. He was totally entranced with the woman that had emerged over the past few days. He thought he knew her well; but apparently she still held surprises and secrets that he had to uncover. His need was growing with each passing moment but he was totally under her spell and at her mercy.

Clarisse was overwhelmed by her feelings for Joseph and the way she was shamelessly taking control of their lovemaking. She had, on occasion, been this aggressive before but it was certainly not the norm. She wanted…no needed to feel him inside of her again. There was an utter contentment and peace she had experienced – one that she had never felt before in her life. She needed Joseph to complete her – to make her the woman she was destined to become. Only he could do that for her. He possessed the stubbornness to stand up to her when she was wrong and the courage to love her even though her situation made it almost impossible. He brought out the best in her while still allowing her to be simply herself.

Moments later their bodies became one. He heard her whisper his name in response and he wondered how he would ever let her go again. His hand was joined with hers again and they lay there very still, just focusing on the feel of being physically and emotionally one body. Finally, their dance began with Clarisse taking the lead. As the dance progressed, she felt the blood coursing through her body setting each nerve ending on fire. Unaccustomed to dealing with so many sensations at once, Clarisse was having trouble keeping the tempo steady. Joseph was fanning the flames higher and higher. Things were moving quickly and she realized that she didn't want it to end this soon.

Joseph felt her still. He placed a kiss on her neck. He could feel her pulse racing. "Clarisse? Are you alright?" He was concerned as it took several moments for her to answer.

"I…I just don't want it to end." She admitted.

Using his strength and size advantage, he gently rolled their bodies until she was under him. "Then let's slow things down a bit and make the moment last, shall we?"

Clarisse closed her eyes, though her body was still in a heightened state of arousal, Joseph's kisses were creating a calming effect. She focused on memorizing the feel of his body against hers. His strong hands clasping hers – hands that guided her through crowds and kept her safe; the strength in his arms that were always ready to catch her when she fell and to hold her up when the pressure around her threatened to make her crumple under its significant weight; the sprinkling of hair on his broad chest that provided a delicious friction when his body moved against hers; and strong thighs that moved so well with hers whether they were walking in the gardens, dancing in the ballroom, or sharing this more private liaison in his suite.

They maintained their connection as they shared whatever touches and kisses possible with their limited movements. The passion between them steadily grew as the coils within them grew taut with need, threatening to overwhelm them. Sensing they were getting close, Joseph asked. "Would you like to take the lead again, my dear?"

Clarisse smiled up at his handsome face and nodded. They held onto each other tightly as he rolled them so she was once again on top. He watched, mesmerized, as she pushed against his chest to bring herself upright. The moonbeams streaming through the window cast her in an ethereal glow and Joseph was certain there was nothing more angelic under the heavens. Clarisse clasped the hands he offered and used them as support as she began to lift and then lower her body. Her back arched as her head fell back allowing the sensations full reign of her body once again.

"Merde, woman." Joseph offered through clenched teeth as he surveyed the exquisite lines of her body.

Moments later the culmination of their love washed over them accompanied only by the tightening of clasped hands and whispers of love and adoration escaping from the depths of their souls. Clarisse fell forward into Joseph's waiting embrace. "That was…"

"the real thing." Joseph finished for her.

She smiled and kissed him. "Indeed."

**C/J**

Forty eight hours later the lights of Pyrus came into view from the windows of Genovia One. The voice of the Captain on the intercom broke the silence in the main cabin. "We will be landing in about twenty minutes, your Majesty. Please prepare for landing."

Clarisse fastened her seat belt and stole a look across the aisle at Joseph. He had been unusually quiet during the voyage home. They hadn't really talked about what life would be like when they returned home. She had spent the last night in San Francisco in his arms and they had used their bodies to say what they could not. They would need to talk about it; but she wasn't sure at this point what to say. They loved each other – of that there was no doubt. But what to do about it…therein was the real question.

She sighed deeply and turned towards the window. They would figure this out; but it wasn't going to be today. She closed her eyes and remembered…

Joseph stood and stepped across the aisle. Tenderness washed over him as he saw her smile in her sleep. She was so beautiful. He would miss watching her while she slept. He had only been privileged to do so twice, but he treasured each moment. He gently touched her shoulder. "Clarisse, we've landed."

He watched as she stood and straightened her suit – the Queen had returned home. He hoped that Clarisse would not forget the moments they shared. As she moved towards the door, he couldn't help himself. He called out quietly in an almost desperate voice. "Your Majesty?" He needed reassurance. He hated himself for his weakness; but that's what she did to him.

Clarisse turned and saw the doubt and fear in his eyes that she knew was hidden just below her queenly façade. She touched his cheek and answered his question the only way she could to reassure him without saying more than she could at the moment. "Always…Coca Cola."

The End….for now.


End file.
